More Than Friends
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: M rated for content. femslash!. random pairing but hey it works for me! A hunt festival happens and so do other things please RnR! FINSIHED
1. Chapter 1

More Than Friends 

Aphrodite sat in her temple sobbing loudly. Everyone blamed her for the mortal man's death and she was tired of taking it all. Just because she was the Goddess of Love and Beauty didn't mean that every time a man committed suicide because he couldn't have her was her fault! She didn't ask him to!

"I hate you all!" she suddenly screamed in the silence and her voice bounced off the white marble walls. In her rage she picked up a golden plate and threw it hard hitting a pillar. Her golden hair had come free from its once-perfect hairdo and floated wildly around her face. After crying some more she dragged herself up and sat heavily on her huge, beautiful throne. From the side she picked up a heavily jewel encrusted mirror and peered at her reflection inspecting what damage her tears had done to her face. It was ok, not too much damage just her eyes were a little puffy.

The Goddess leaned back and sighed. _Jealous_, she thought bitterly, t_hey were all jealous because so many love me. _But that didn't make her feel better, her beauty came with a price and sometimes she really wished she were ugly. A knock on her temple door came and before Aphrodite could tell who ever it was to get lost, Artemis came striding in with a bow and arrow slung over her shoulder.

Artemis was Aphrodite's opposite, not by look wise but personality. Artemis was wild looking with fiery red hair and a slightly athletic body where as Aphrodite was fair with a very curvy body that made men lust over. Artemis was totally carefree about appearance where as Aphrodite spent hours in front of a mirror slaving over her looks. Artemis hardly applied any order to her things and Aphrodite was a perfectionist. So opposite were they that us was a huge surprise that they didn't hate each other, they were in fact great friends.

Artemis strode up to where Aphrodite sat and took in her appearance with a critical eye. _Anything but perfect_, Artemis thought.

"I'm not in the mood for talk" the Goddess of Love snapped, " And I didn't say you could come in."

"Whatever," Artemis said dismissively. "I came to see how you were, I heard you caused quite a stir with Zeus when he found out."

"Of course he did! And I'm just peachy so you can go," Aphrodite said angrily.

"You can't chuck me out and you know you were to blame a little," Artemis said just as angrily back.

"What?"

"Well you did lead him on. Having sex with him and that."

Aphrodite's mouth dropped open. "W-What? H-How do you know?"

Artemis winked. "He was a good hunter of mine - pity he died. I look out for the ones who serve me well. I saw you with him."

Aphrodite suddenly paled. "You wouldn't tell Zeus would you?"

"That depends," Artemis said with a mischievous grin.

Aphrodite swallowed hard. "On what?"

"If you come to the hunt festival tonight. It will do you good to get out and party to forget your troubles."

"A hunt festival?" she could hardly believe her ears.

"Yeah," Artemis grinned. "C'mon it will be fun."

Aphrodite sat there in thought. Artemis spoke some truth that it would help but she wasn't in a partying mood and that was saying much. Normally she was the first for parties.

"I'll be really boring and depressing," she warned her.

"Well I can put up with that, so that's a yes," Artemis smiled and at that moment Aphrodite saw, with a bit of scrubbing up, Artemis could in fact be incredibly beautiful.

"Alright," she grumbled giving in to the Goddess of the Hunt's wish.

"Fantastic! Now I've got to run, I have Apollo waiting for me and he gets really angry and moody if I'm late." Artemis made her way to the temple door when she turned around again.

"You do know I wouldn't have told Zeus," she said then went out before she could hear the reply.

Aphrodite smiled a little and sighed. A hunt festival? Oh dear.

"Well at least I still have a friend," she said to herself sadly and settled more comfortably on her throne and closed her eyes.

**A/N Review please and there will be a next chapter coming soon! More reviews the faster I type! Lol **


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

Aphrodite didn't know the last time she had had so much fun! Which didn't include sex with loads of different men. The music was so wild and got everyone swaying and dancing to the beat of the drums. Food in great masses was spread out along three long tables and there was jugs filled with wine along the side, which Aphrodite had felt she had a bit too much but didn't care. She was having proper fun for once! Bonfires where lit and dotted the surrounding hillsides. All the hunters had archery contests for fun and their cheers could be heard for miles around. It truly was a fantastic evening.

As Aphrodite swayed to the music and spun around smiling brightly she crashed into Artemis and tumbled onto the grass. She giggled loudly as they got up.

"Oops so sorry."

Artemis laughed and brushed herself down. "I think you're a little drunk."

"Me? No way!" Aphrodite protested. She then chucked back another glass of wine and took a step forwards, stumbled a little then laughed.

"Okay maybe I am a little. What about you?"

"I am a bit," Artemis laughed then they danced some more until they tired.

"Lets sit down for a bit," Artemis suggested and they strolled over to a wooden bench and watched the dancers.

"That was so much fun!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "Thank you so much Arty for inviting me."

"Don't mention it, you needed it," she smiled then Aphrodite grew silent and her face became sad.

"None of the others ever _really _invite me to parties, festivals etc. They all think I ruin them," she said miserably.

"But you don't," Artemis said trying to cheer her up.

"I end up getting really drunk and making stupid mistakes like sleeping with some guy that I don't even know his name. They all think I'm a slut anyway," she suddenly started crying and Artemis hugged her. Aphrodite wrapped her arms around her shoulders and wept whilst Artemis said soothing words. Eventually she stopped but they still kept a hold of each other. Aphrodite could smell Artemis' fiery hair; smoke and wild flowers that made her seem so earthy. She felt a strange longing to touch her face, her neck and to…kiss her! Oh gods this was the drink thinking! But deep down it was Aphrodite herself wanting to. Her heartbeat quickened at the thought and wondered what would happen if she did.

Artemis felt a similar longing in her and took a deep breath. A wrong move because now she had taken in Aphrodite's intoxicating rose scent. She could feel the other Goddess' rise and fall of her breast on her arm. Her long silky golden hair tickled her hand and she had an urge to run her fingers through it. She licked her dry lips and Aphrodite watched her every move. She found herself wishing she could do that. Hesitantly their eyes met, Artemis' sea blue ones with Aphrodite's clear sky blues ones which were fierce with desire.

"Lets go somewhere more…private," Artemis found herself saying and with a smile Aphrodite materialized them to her bedroom in her temple.

**A/N Oooh please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

With a swish of her hand, the candles lit by Aphrodite's bed and Artemis heard all the bolts lock on every door of the temple. The love Goddess crossed the little distance between them with a desire-filled kiss. Artemis groaned, her arms encircled Aphrodite and her mouth opened as the kiss depended. It was Aphrodite's turn to groan as their tongues met wildly and her hands stroked her red hair. Her lips felt wonderful and Aphrodite wondered why she hadn't done it before. Drawing back Artemis licked and kissed her neck and Aphrodite held her face in her hands.

"I want you," Aphrodite whispered as they moved right next to the bed.

"Take off your dress," Artemis said through feverish kisses and Aphrodite did just that.

The candlelight caressed her skin so beautifully and Artemis' eyes freely roamed, taking in every detail from the tips of her breasts to the junction between her thighs.

"I want to see you," Aphrodite said huskily and Artemis slowly slid off her dress. At first she squirmed but then got used to being looked at so openly.

"Your gorgeous," Aphrodite finally said and skimmed her hand over one of Artemis' breasts.

"Look at yourself," Artemis laughed.

Aphrodite raised and eyebrow and smiled seductively. She touched her neck and over her shoulders and down. Artemis took a breath and watched transfixed as the other Goddess played with her own breasts for a moment the her hands slide down her stomach, over the flare of her hips and one hand went between her thighs. Artemis became instantly wet when she saw this and Aphrodite groaned as she rubbed herself.

"Oh Artemis," she moaned and moved to lie on the bed. Artemis followed and they lay on their sides and kissed again, lavishing each other's mouths. Artemis cupped Aphrodite's breasts and sucked on the hard nipples and with Aphrodite's encouraging moans she gently bite them. Artemis pushed her onto her back and kissed, licked and nipped her way down her beautiful body. With her head between her legs, Artemis rubbed her fingers against Aphrodite's hot core feeling how wet it was.

"Ooh…ohh," Aphrodite gasped then cried when Artemis replaced her fingers with her tongue. Her sweet taste filled her mouth and she licked deeper. She played with her with her tongue and fingers, teasingly and so erotically. Soon Aphrodite climaxed and Artemis drank her down till the end before she slide back up. Aphrodite kissed her and tangled her fingers in Artemis' hair. She did exactly what Artemis had done and when they had finished satisfying they started all over again into the night.

A/N please review! I think I'm going to dedicate this to Anna because she likes it hehe x Next chap (final) up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Arty!" Aphrodite called out with a laugh when she saw the hunt Goddess finish sharpening her arrows.

"Hey," she smiled and gave Aphrodite a sweet kiss.

"Happy anniversary," she said and handed Artemis a small box. Inside lay a real silver bracelet which Aphrodite had made herself with eight of the most precious jewels embedded on it.

"For the eight months that I have been with you," Aphrodite said with a grin and clasped it round Artemis' wrist.

"It's gorgeous babe," Artemis said joyfully and admired it with a huge smile. "I have something for you too."

"Ooh yay!"

Artemis handed her a small box and Aphrodite opened it as eagerly as a child at Christmas.

"Ooh wow!" she exclaimed and took out a necklace of pure gold with a heart pendant which had a crescent moon covering it. The moon was encrusted with diamonds which sparkled like rainbows.

"That's my heart you have," Artemis said meaning the moon and received a kiss off a delighted Aphrodite.

"And you have mine," she said brightly smiling.

"Want to get something to eat? I have something special made for us…" Artemis then caught the other Goddess' sly grin.

"What?!

"I'd rather eat you up," Aphrodite said lightly and were suddenly transported into their bedroom.

"Don't you ever tire?" Artemis said but couldn't help but laugh.

"Believe me babe, I'll can't tire when I'm with you," she replied honestly.

"Lucky for me," Artemis said deviously and received a hot kiss.

"Very lucky," Aphrodite laughed then got swept up into a frenzy of hot passionate kisses.

The End

A/N please review! Random pairing…I'm not a huge slash writer but this was an idea that wouldn't go away so I had to write it! 


End file.
